


Immobulus

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix Black has her way with Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immobulus

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for the Snape100 Prompt "Challenge #310: 'The Unwritten Pairing.'" (2x100 drabble)

"Immobulus!"

Severus Snape fell flat on his face. He couldn't believe it. She wouldn't dare. But indeed, she had.

"Ah, Severus," Bellatrix Lestrange rolled his name over her tongue. "I think it's time for me to see what all the fuss is about."

He could do nothing but listen.

"It takes a lot more than a half-blood like you to fool the noble House of Black. My sister has told me all about her husband's tendresse for your scrawny self."

A black boot with a pointed toe insinuated itself under his ribs, and then Severus was flipped onto his back.

**************************

Severus could close his eyes, but he heard every word. Lucius's harsh commands were always given gently. Bellatrix's words were as harsh as her touches were gentle. Her hands went everywhere, and his body responded. She called him filthy names and mocked his every feature. She frotted herself against the bulge in his trousers, bringing herself to completion repeatedly. Between insults she kissed his neck tenderly. His cock felt like it might explode. So did his brain.

When she finally walked away, he didn't even hear her say, "Finite."

Severus lay on the floor, unmoving, for a very long time.


End file.
